


Tú eres una bendición

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Exchange Students AU, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Yuuri había oído todos los clichés sobre los estudiantes de intercambio en Europa: las fiestas, los ligues, el alcohol y el desmadre. Sin embargo, a él no le interesaban esas cosas. Él se había ido a Madrid a estudiar y aprender español, no a salir de fiesta ni a encontrar pareja, por muy guapos y simpáticos que fuesen los europeos según Minako, su profesora de ballet.Pero tal vez la fiesta y los chicos europeos no estén tan mal, después de todo.





	Tú eres una bendición

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic en español que escribo desde hace como... doce años jajaja. ¡Ha sido interesante escribir en mi lengua nativa por una vez! 
> 
> Izzy me encargó este fic como commission, con la petición de escribir a Victuuri como estudiantes de intercambio en España y hacer muchos paralelimos con la serie. Espero haber cumplido!
> 
> En los dialogos hay algunas elecciones gramaticales un poco raras, pero está hecho a propósito porque Victor y Yuuri hablan español como segundo idioma.

Yuuri había oído todos los clichés sobre los estudiantes de intercambio en Europa: las fiestas, los ligues, el alcohol y el desmadre. Sin embargo, a él no le interesaban esas cosas. Él se había ido a Madrid a estudiar y aprender español, no a salir de fiesta ni a encontrar pareja, por muy guapos y simpáticos que fuesen los europeos según Minako, su profesora de ballet. Por eso, cuando decidió apuntarse a un viaje a Barcelona para estudiantes extranjeros, Yuuri lo hizo por motivos estrictamente prácticos: tenía ganas de ir a Barcelona desde hacía mucho, e ir en un viaje organizado era más cómodo y salía más barato. Sabía que en esos viajes había muchos ligues y mucha fiesta, pero él estaba ahí para ver la ciudad y probar el pan con tomate y no tenía ganas de socializar más de lo estrictamente necesario. 

Sin embargo, parecía que alguien en su grupo estaba decidido a truncar sus planes.

\- Yuuri, ese chico no para de mirarte - Le comentó Phichit, su compañero de habitación, cuando salían de la Sagrada Familia. Yuuri llevaba pensando eso mismo un rato, pero hasta ese momento no había tenido claro si eran solo cosas suyas o no.

-Yo también me había dado cuenta - Yuuri se alisó la camiseta con una mano, y con la otra se pasó la mano por el pelo -. ¿Llevo puesto algo raro? ¿O estoy despeinado?

Phichi se rió.

-Estás perfecto, Yuuri. ¡Creo que le gustas! O, ¿cómo se dice en España? Le molas.

Ahora fue Yuuri quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Phichit, no me conoce.

-Puede pensar que eres guapo sin conocerte.

-Que va...

Yuuri no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva hacia su compañero de grupo. Era un chico guapísimo, con facciones tan armoniosas que parecían esculpidas en mármol, y llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba al descubierto unos brazos muy tonificados. ¿Cómo iba un chico que podría ser portada de cualquier revista fijarse en alguien tan normal como Yuuri? Según pensaba eso, sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico, y este le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y desvió la mirada.

-Ey, Yuuri - Phichit llamó su atención cogiéndole ligeramente del brazo -. El guapo se acerca - le susurró.

-¿Qué? - Yuuri se dió la vuelta apresuradamente, y ahí estaba él, a poco más de un metro de Yuuri.  _ Oh no, de cerca es todavía más guapo. _

-¡Hola, Yuuri!  - El chico le saludó animadamente -. ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Tú también estudias en la Complutense?

-Umm, ¿Sí? - Yuuri parpadeó, confundido. ¿Cómo sabía ese chico su nombre?

-¡Qué bien! - Se le iluminó toda la cara al sonreír, haciéndole parecer aún más guapo. -. Tenemos libre un rato a la hora de comer, ¿Te apetece comer juntos?

-¿Eh? No, gracias - Yuuri contestó automáticamente. La sonrisa del chico se esfumó, y Yuuri sintió su pecho contraerse -. Ah, tenemos que irnos . Se giró en dirección al guía del viaje y echó andar, agarrando a Phichit del brazo.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que no?  - Le preguntó su amigo en voz baja mientras seguían al guía por las calles de Barcelona -. Solo era a comer.

-Yo… No se - Yuuri se mordió el labio -. Me asusté - No estaba nada acostumbrado a que supermodelos de ojos azules le invitaran a comer.

Phichit asintió

\- Un chico tan guapo intimida. Oye, ¿Le conoces de algo?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

-Pues que raro, te ha llamado por tu nombre….

-Ya - Yuuri se encogió de hombros -. Supongo que te habrá oído decirlo.

El chico no volvió a intentar entablar conversación en lo que quedaba de día. Yuuri notó que lo miraba un par de veces, pero en seguida apartaba la mirada. Pese a lo alegre que había estado antes, ahora parecía triste y Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. ¿Había sido demasiado borde con él? Yuuri no había querido hacerle sentir mal, el chico parecía simpático, simplemente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando le invitaban a salir, especialmente si el que lo hacía era una especie de estatua griega viviente. Bueno, daba igual. Ya se le pasaría.

Esa noche, como parte opcional del viaje, había organizado un  _ pub crawl  _ por varios de los bares y discotecas más conocidos de Barcelona. A Yuuri no le apetecía mucho ir, pero Phichit acabó convenciendole. Al fin y al cabo, mejoraría antes su español si lo practicaba con gente que no fuera solo Phichit, así que no era mala idea intentar socializar un poco, y si Yuuri se agobiaba en cualquier momento, podría irse a la cama. En Barcelona había taxis por todas partes y el hostal donde se alojaban estaba en pleno barrio gótico, relativamente cerca de los sitios incluídos en el  _ pub crawl _ , así que en el peor de los casos solo tendría que andar una media hora para volverse. 

La primera parada de la noche era un bar andaluz, con mesas de madera y azulejos en las paredes. Como parte del pub crawl, les invitaban a una bebida y una tapa, así que Yuuri y Phichit fueron directos a la barra. Mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran sus cañas con limón y sus tapas de croquetas y patatas bravas, un chico altísimo se situó junto a Phichit en la barra.Yuuri le reconoció enseguida: le había visto hablando con el chico de los ojos azules varias veces ese día. Al igual que aquél, este chico también parecía sacado de una pasarela de moda. Tenía un bronceado perfecto y llevaba la parte del pelo teñida de rubio, algo que podría haber resultado ridículo en casi cualquier otra persona, pero que de alguna forma a él le sentaba bien incluso de daba un aire estiloso.

-Hola - saludó el chico -. ¿Qué tal? Soy Chris.

-Yo soy Phichit - contestó Phichit con naturalidad -. Y este es Yuuri.

-Hola - Murmuró Yuuri inclinando ligeramente la cabeza (sabía que eso no era costumbre en Europa, pero aún le salía por instinto).

Chris le miró como si fuera a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea y se dirigió a Phichit.

-¿De dónde sois?

-Yo soy de Tailandia y Yuuri es japonés, ¿Y tú? Espera, que lo adivino. ¿Alemania?

-Suiza - le corrigió Chris sonriendo.

Él y Phichit siguieron hablando animadamente, pero Yuuri desconectó de la conversación . Su mirada vagó por la habitación distraídamente, y se fijó en que el chico guapo estaba sentado en una mesa, solo, mirando su móvil. En ese momento, les sirvieron su pedido.

-¿Os sentáis con nosotros? - propuso Chris -. Mi amigo Victor y yo - señaló con la cabeza hacia donde el guapo estaba sentado- hemos cogido mesa pero no conocemos a nadie más del grupo, así que si queréis…

Phichit miró a Yuuri. Era evidente que Chris le caía bien, pero parecía no querer aceptar si a Yuuri le incomodaba la idea, lo que hizo que Yuuri se emocionara un poco. Hacía apenas dos semanas que Phichit y él se habían conocido, pero Phichit parecía entenderle bien, y trataba de darle espacio y no presionarlo, cosa que Yuuri agradecía mucho.

-Victor, mi amigo, me ha dicho que siente si antes te ha incomodado - intervino Chris, probablemente notando que Yuuri titubeaba  -. Así que tranquilo, no va a intentar nada. Es solo beber como amigos.

Yuuri se mordió el labio. El chico guapo (que ahora sabía que se llamaba Victor) había sido un poco demasiado directo, sí, pero realmente no había hecho nada malo, y Chris parecía muy simpático. ¿No se suponía que Yuuri quería hablar con más gente para mejorar su español? No iría muy lejos si huía de cualquiera que se le acercara.

-Vale - se decidió y, cogiendo su plato y su bebida, fue detrás de Chris.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Chris les presentó. Victor puso una expresión extraña cuando Yuuri le dijo “encantado de conocerte”, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír y le habló con toda naturalidad. Según avanzaba la noche, Yuuri fue descubriendo más cosas sobre él. Se enteró de que era ruso, que tenía 25 años (4 más que Yuuri), y que él y Chris estaban en Madrid para estudiar un máster y vivían juntos en el barrio de Malasaña. 

Una vez se hubo recuperado del shock inicial de estar hablando con una especie de semidiós, Yuuri se dió cuenta de que era muy fácil entablar conversación con Victor, incluso para alguien tan reservado y socialmente inepto como él. Victor hacía bastantes preguntas, pero escuchaba a Yuuri atentamente y sin interrumpirle, y parecía encontrar todo lo que decía la mar de interesante, aunque Yuuri no acababa de entender por qué. 

Además, para sorpresa de Yuuri, tenían mucho en común. Aunque a Victor le gustaban más los libros que los videojuegos (confesó que no había jugado a muchos, pero se mostró entusiasmado cuando Yuuri se ofreció a darle sugerencias), también era un apasionado del ballet y el patinaje artístico. Yuuri se sintió tan a gusto comentando sus programas y producciones favoritas que apenas se dió cuenta de que estaban hablando casi en exclusiva entre ellos e ignorando a sus amigos. Tampoco es que a Phichit y Chris pareciera importarles, se les veía muy entretenidos hablando con el resto de sus compañeros de viaje.

Tan ensimismado estaba hablando con Victor, que Yuuri casi se había olvidado de que estaban en un pub crawl cuando llegaron al último local de la noche: la discoteca Pachá. Sin duda, era un buen sitio para los amantes de la fiesta, pero Yuuri no tardó ni cinco minutos en querer irse de allí: la música estaba demasiado alta, había demasiada gente, y hacía demasiado calor. Al igual que en los bares donde habían estado antes, con la entrada venía incluida una copa, y Phichit les convenció para probar Cointreau con limón, porque había leído en Internet que sabía a osito de gominola. A Victor le encantó la combinación, pero tanto Chris como Yuuri lo encontraron demasiado dulce. Aún así, Yuuri quería largarse de allí lo antes posible, así que se lo bebió casi de un trago.

-¿Os importa si me vuelvo ya? - preguntó en cuanto se acabó la copa -. Necesito tomar el aire.

-Voy contigo, estoy cansado de tanto andar - dijo Victor, y le dirigió a Yuuri una mirada dubitativa -. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, claro - contestó Yuuri, y se sonrojó un poco ante la radiante sonrisa que le dirigió Victor. Aturullado, se giró hacia Phichit y Chris - ¿Vosotros os quedais?

Phichit le miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego sonrió

-Yo me quedo un poco más, quiero bailar.

-Yo también - dijo Chris estirándose y miró a Phichit - ¿Nos quedamos una hora más o así?

-¡Vale!

-Bueno, pues nos vamos - Yuuri se despidió con la mano.

¡Au revoir! - Victor les lanzó un beso con la mano.

-¡Whatsappeame cuando llegueis! - oyeron a Phichit gritar según se alejaban.

En cuanto salieron, Victor respiró profundamente. La discoteca estaba en pleno paseo marítimo, y el aire olía a sal.

-¡Esto está mucho mejor! - exclamó -. Me encanta el olor del mar, ¿te importa si nos acercamos un rato a la playa? ¿O quieres volver ya?

-No, vamos a la playa - dijo Yuuri. A él también le gustaba estar cerca del océano.

A pesar de la hora que era, las terrazas del paseo estaban llenas de gente, pero la playa estaba casi vacía. Victor se dejó caer en la arena, y Yuuri se sentó junto a él.

-El mar me hace sentir en casa - comentó Victor suspirando.

-¿Dónde vivías antes? - preguntó Yuuri.

-En San Petersburgo. Siempre he vivido allí - Victor sonrió con nostalgia, como si estuviera recordando algo agradable -. Tengo una perrita, Makkachin, y suelo ir a correr con ella por la orilla del Neva, como está cerca del mar huele igual que aquí. ¿Tú vivías cerca del mar en Japón, Yuuri?

-La casa de mi familia sí está cerca del mar, pero cuando empecé la universidad me mudé en Kyoto.

-Oooh, Kyoto es muy bonito, ¿verdad? - preguntó Victor, sus ojos brillando de interés.

Yuuri asintó.

-Me gustaría ir.

-Seguro que te gusta - dijo Yuuri. A los turistas les encantaba Kyoto.

-También me gustaría ir a ¿cómo se dice? La ciudad donde naciste.

-¿Mi ciudad natal? - sugirió Yuuri.

-Eso.

-No es muy interesante - le advirtió Yuuri. Hasetsu era una ciudad pequeña, sin mucho que ver.

-Para mí es interesante - afirmó Victor.

Yuuri no acababa de entender lo que quería decir Victor, pero la forma en la que lo miraba le hizo sonrojarse. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, escuchando el batir de las olas contra la orilla.

-No te gustan las discotecas, ¿verdad, Yuuri? - preguntó Victor de repente.

-No - reconoció Yuuri.

-A mí tampoco . confesó Victor - Pero sí que te gusta bailar, ¿no?

Yuuri asintió, algo desconcertado por la forma en la que Victor había enunciado la pregunta casi como una afirmación. Claro que antes le había contado que practicaba ballet desde los tres años, así que no era tan raro que Victor se hubiese imaginado que le gustaba bailar en general.

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta para bailar? - preguntó Victor.

-¿Aparte de ballet?

-Sí, aparte de ballet - confirmó Victor, riendo.

-Pues… bailes latinos, supongo - Yuuri también hacía pole dancing, pero eso no pensaba decírselo a Victor.

-¿Salsa? - Victor se inclinó un poco hacia él.

-Um, sí.

-¡Amazing! - Victor se puso en pie de un salto y le tendió la mano -. ¿Bailamos?

-¿Aquí?

-¿Por qué no? - Victor se sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros -. Puedo poner cualquier canción en Spotify.

Yuuri se quedó mirando la mano que Victor le tendía. La parte más racional de su cerebro pensaba que era una tontería, eran las tantas de la noche y estaban en un sitio público, podían molestar a alguien. Sin embargo, el resto de su ser, posiblemente envalentonado por el alcohol, pensaba: “¿Qué más da? Yo también quiero bailar con Victor.”

Yuuri cogió la mano de Victor y éste le ayudó a ponerse en pié.

-Tú llevas, Yuuri - dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Yuuri asintió y Victor le dio al play en su móvil. Reconoció la canción en los primeros acordes, era  _ Valió la pena _ de Marc Anthony. A su profesora de baile le encantaba y se la ponía a menudo, así que Yuuri conocía bien el ritmo. 

Comenzó por un par de pasos fáciles, para comprobar si Victor era capaz de seguirle el ritmo, y se llevó una agradable sorpresa. Victor era muy bueno y seguía a Yuuri con facilidad. Saber que contaba con una pareja hábil y dispuesta a seguirle el ritmo hizo que Yuuri cogiera confianza; aceleró el ritmo e hizo a Victor girar sobre sí mismo para después atraerle hacia él. Mientras bailaban, Victor sonreía abiertamente, su boca dibujando un corazón, y Yuuri se dió cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo. ¡Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien bailando, y más con alguien a quien acababa de conocer! Cuando acabó la canción, se sentía tan lanzado que agarró a Victor por la cintura y la espalda y le bajó casi hasta el suelo. Victor parecía encantado, estaba algo sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Ha sido genial! - Exultante, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuuri, atrayéndolo hacia él con tanta energía que Yuuri perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, poniéndose perdidos de arena. Riendo, se quedaron tumbados en el suelo el uno junto al otro, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Bailas muy bien - dijo Yuuri, todavía sonriendo.

-Tú bailas mejor.

Victor parecia decirlo sinceramente, así que Yuuri aceptó el cumplido sin protestar, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Una parte de él no podía creerse que estuviera en una playa en una ciudad que no conocía, con un chico tan guapo y culto como Victor, y que acabase de bailar salsa con él, pero por una vez se sentía relajado y feliz, y no a punto de entrar en pánico. Tal vez fuera el cointreau con limón, o la forma en la que Victor lo miraba, pero Yuuri deseaba que ese momento se alargarse eternamente. El silencio se prolongó durante un rato, hasta que Victor lo rompió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Si, claro.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste nunca? - Victor se sentó en la arena y miró a Yuuri desde arriba, sus ojos reflejando la misma vulnerabilidad que esa mañana, cuando Yuuri rechazó ir a comer con él.

-¿Perdón? - Yuuri pestañeó, confundido tanto por la pregunta como por el tono herido de Victor.

-Ya sé que ese día hablamos menos que hoy, pero… - Victor continuó, y él también parecía confundido - yo pensé que… Bueno, bailamos juntos y me pediste el teléfono, así que pensé que me llamarias.

-Victor, no sé de qué estás hablando - Yuuri también se sentó. La sensación de calma había desaparecido, reemplazada por su vieja amiga la ansiedad. No había entendido nada de lo que Victor había dicho pero tenía la sensación de que, una vez lo entendiera, preferiría no haberlo sabido.

Victor le miró fijamente durante un segundo, con el ceño fruncido, y después abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Yuuri! ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

-¿Acordarme de qué?

-Es justo lo que Chris creía que había pasado, como ibas tan borracho... - continuó Victor sin contestar a la pregunta -. Pero yo pensé…

-Victor, ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo nada - a Yuuri no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación, y sintió cómo la ansiedad se apoderaba de él.

Victor le miró con una expresión extraña, una mezcla entre alivio y tristeza.

-Hoy no es la primera vez que nos vemos - reveló -. Nos conocimos en Madrid, hace dos semanas, en un bar. Yo estaba con Chris, pero tú estabas solo, y habías bebido mucho, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas? - sin esperar a que Yuuri respondiera, prosiguió -. Te subiste a la barra del bar a bailar, incluso te quitaste la camiseta, y intentaste hacer pole dancing con Chris. Y después bailaste conmigo - añadió, en voz baja.

_ Oh, no.  _ Yuuri le miró horrorizado, incapaz de hablar. Sabía de qué noche hablaba Victor. Normalmente Yuuri tenía buena tolerancia al alcohol y además evitaba beber demasiado porque cuando lo hacía se desbocaba, pero ese día sus compañeros de residencia le habían convencido para probar un montón de mezclas diferentes que eran populares en España. Pasado cierto punto de la noche, Yuuri no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, pero Phichit le había contado que le perdieron de vista durante un buen rato y que le habían asustado mucho al no encontrarle. ¿Así que eso había estado haciendo durante el rato en el que se separó de sus amigos, ponerse en evidencia delante de Victor?

-Ibas tan borracho que no queríamos dejarte solo, pero después apareció un amigo tuyo, aunque no era Phichit, y tú le reconociste, así que te dejamos ir con él.

Yuuri asintió. Phichit le había dicho que fue Leo quien le encontró aquella noche, así que las historias coincidían.

-Y por eso esta mañana me hablaste como si me conocieras de antes - concluyó Yuuri con un hilo de voz -. Porque ya me conocías.

-Sí - confirmó Victor.

Yuuri hundió la cara en las manos.

\- ¿Algo más de lo que no me acuerde? - consiguió preguntar.

-Bueno, esa noche nos hicimos un selfie juntos.

Victor desbloqueó su móvil, tocó la pantalla un par de veces, y se lo pasó a Yuuri. La pantalla mostraba una foto de los dos juntos, sonriendo y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos.  

Victor volvió a guardar el móvil y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Solo se oía el sonido del mar,y por la cabeza de Yuuri pasó el pensamiento fugaz de que tal vez podría ir corriendo y tratar de ahogarse en él.

-Yuuri… - comenzó Victor tentativamente, pero Yuuri le cortó.

-Lo siento - se apresuró a decir -. Yo no soy… No soy lo que esperabas - le estaba empezando a costar respirar -. Debería irme - Ni siquiera estaba pensando a dónde ir, solo quería salir de allí. Por su cabeza zumbaban pensamientos absurdos a los que Yuuri no podía dejar de prestar atención. Había hecho el ridículo delante de Victor, Chris, y el resto de la gente que estuviera en ese bar, y Victor solo le había hablado hoy porque quería reírse de él. O estaba decepcionado porque el Yuuri de verdad no era divertido y atrevido como el Yuuri borracho. O estaba enfadado porque al parecer Yuuri le había pedido el teléfono y nunca le había llamado -. Lo siento.

Yuuri se levantó, dispuesto a salir corriendo.

-Yuuri, espera.

Victor se había levantado también.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo no... - hablaba en voz baja, y se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso -. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que no te acordarías de nada, y además da igual - sonrió a Yuuri -. Me alegro de haberte encontrado hoy, me lo he pasado muy bien.

_ Yo también - _ pensó Yuuri, pero en su lugar dijo:

-No sé qué hice esa noche, pero yo no soy asi.

-¿Ah no? - la sonrisa de Victor se pronunció, una vez más empezaba a tener forma de corazón -. Esa noche fuiste divertido, y bailaste muy bien, y hoy también.

-Pero no soy… Yo soy solo… - Yuuri se mordió el labio, intentando encontrar las palabras -. Yo. Soy del montón y tengo ansiedad, y nunca he salido con nadie - se llevó la mano a la boca. ¿Por qué le decía eso a Victor?

-Eso tiene arreglo fácil, ¿sabes? - Victor le guiñó el ojo, mientras seguía sonriendo juguetonamente.

-No te rías de mí - dijo Yuuri a la defensiva, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Victor se puso serio de inmediato.

-No estaba… Yuuri, yo quiero conocerte mejor - sonaba increíblemente sincero, y de alguna forma Yuuri se relajó un poco.

-Si me conoces, puede que te decepcione.

-O puede que te decepcione yo a ti - Victor sonrió de nuevo. Yuuri le miró. Victor, con su cara perfecta y su pelo perfecto, que hablaba tres idiomas y le gustaba la ópera, parecía el tipo de persona que nunca había decepcionado a nadie -. Yuuri, yo solo… Me gustaría quedar a tomar un café cuando volvamos a Madrid.

Yuuri respiró hondo, tratando de ignorar la voz de su ansiedad y centrarse en las cosas que racionalmente sabía. Sabía que Victor era amable y simpático, y que no se había reído de él. Y Victor le gustaba. No solo porque era el hombre más guapo que Yuuri había visto en su vida, sino porque le gustaba estar con él. Yuuri también quería conocerle mejor.

-Siempre he querido probar los churros - dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo -. Cuando volvamos a Madrid, podemos ir a comer churros, si quieres.

-¡Sí quiero! - dijo Victor con entusiasmo.

-Vale, pues… vamos.

-Vale - repitió Victor.

-Okey - dijo Yuuri.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Volvemos al hotel? - preguntó Victor, señalando hacia el paseo marítimo.

-¿Sabes ir?

-Bueno, podríamos coger un taxi, y según google… - Victor consultó su móvil -. Si vamos por la ciudad tardamos unos veinte minutos, y más de treinta minutos si vamos siguiendo la playa. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Yuuri apenas tuvo que pensarlo.

-Vamos por la playa.

Tal vez la fiesta y los viajes y las citas que tan poco habían interesado a Yuuri cuando decidió estudiar en Europa no estuvieran tan mal, después de todo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!!! Comentarios y feedback muy apreciados <3


End file.
